Princess Charm
Princess Charm is a 2015 Philippine daytime romantic fantasy television series directed by Vanessa U. de Leon and Paco Sta. Maria, starring Michelle Vito together with an ensemble cast. The series was aired on IBC's HapoNation afternoon block and worldwide on Global IBC from April 6, 2015 to July 10, 2015. This will be the first time that Vito is in a leading role. This was aired on the network's afternoon block HapoNation together with ''Anna Luna''. Plot First time in kilig for a dream house, but suddenly believe it's magic. The teen fantasy series follows the journey of Charm Velario known as Princess Charm (Michelle Vito), a 17-year-old teenage girl who is confient whatever the friends, she is pretty and beautiful like a princess. Because of their so excited, at Velario's family in house. His boyfriend Rafael Santana (Andre Paras), a brother who is Santana's family and he loves girlfriend for kilig moments. As Princess Charm is about her mom Dina Velario (Angelu de Leon), her dad Jeric Velario (Bobby Andrews), her young brother Carlos Velario (Francis Magundayao) and her little girl Miely Velario (Sofia Millares). She is going to school, which shows in school uniform. Already a model at an early age, it was only a matter of time before, Charm who takes the time to be kind is beautiful and explored the world of acting. She looks every bit the radiant prom queen! Get to know more of this rising star and all about her dream prom dress, date, and song. Princess Charm is very beautiful and charming girl must help her? Inside a storage room to steal her hosting job at a variety show their club organized. Will Charm about to crush Rafael? Is she the true love and fall in love all over again? And what about it he mean girl gown? Cast and Characters Main Cast * Michelle Vito as Charm Velario / Princess Charm - A teenage girl as the charm princessting * Andre Paras as Rafael Santana - A brother who is Santana's family. * Kobe Paras as John Santana - A brother and his sons, and Charm's bestfriend in high school * Angelu de Leon as Dina Velario - Charm's mom * Bobby Andrews as Jeric Velario - Charm's dad Supporting Cast * Francis Magundayao as Carlos Velario - Charm's teenage brother. * Mika Dela Cruz as Ylona Mendoza - Charm's bestfriend in high school. * Maritoni Fernandez as Medie Mendoza - Ylona's mother * Daniel Fernando as Raffy Mendoza - Ylona's father * Paul Salas as Paulo Maroman - The male villain. * Sofia Millares as Miely Velario - Charm's little girl * Bianca Manalo as Joanne Markino * Dexie Daulat as Valerie Navarro * Carlo Lacana as Eustace Stretch - Classmate in high school. * Bianca Casado as Megan Ignacio - one of Charm's mean friends in high school. * Celine Lim as Alex Domingo - one of Charm's mean friends in high school. * Yves Flores as Ebenezer Ramos - Rafael's friend in college. * Vangie Martelle as Selena de Guzman - Rafael's bestfriend in college. * Tessie Tomas as Tessa Santana - Rafael's mom * Rio Locsin as Alfredo Santana - Rafael's dad * Andrés Muhlach as Andre Santana - Rafael's little brother Extended Cast * Miela Sayo as Teacher Mariz Ocampo -High school teacher. * Janus del Prado as Peter Alvarez - Couch in high school Guest Cast * Abigail Francisco Macapagal as Chantal Garcia * Yna Uy as Mikee Raymundo * Teejay Marquez as Ricky Agoncillo * Aaliyah Benisano as Angela Mendez Special Participation * Alyanna Angeles as young Charm Valerio / Princess Charm * Miguel Vergara as young John Santana Episodes Production Casting The afternoon heart-warming romantic fantasy-drama trend marked in the first leading role of Michelle Vito playing the mean girl, launching her as IBC's newest Teen Kontrabida. Angelu de Leon and Bobby Andrews are their team-up will also joined the cast as Velario's family while it rose to fame, while Andre Paras and Kobe Paras are now part of the cast in the first trailer. Michelle is one of the most promising young artists of IBC, when the network was molding the home-grown stars. She entered showbiz as a 2nd runner-up of IBC's reality talent search Superstar Circle. The teen admits she idolizes compared to Julia Montes and that they inspired her to pursue acting as a career. Michelle began modeling when she was just a kid and she says her most memorable experience about it is falling in line for hours just for a go-see. Vito becoming the honorific title and she named as The Teen Kontrabida Princess. Soundtrack *''Fallin''' (composers: Carole Bayer Sager, Marvin Hamlisch, arranger: Albert Tamayo) - Hazel Faith dela Cruz *''Journey to the Past'' - Hazel Faith dela Cruz *''See You Soon'' (composed: Amber Davis) - Amber Davis Trivia * This will be IBC's third current fantaseryes after Janella: A Teen Princess and Voltron Man. * For the first time, Andre Paras teamed up with Michelle Vito in their own daytime fantaserye with the hottest love-team AndChelle (Andre-Michelle). See also * Cybertropa of Bea Alonzo on Instagram: “Happy Saturday Team SBPAK! From Laura , Rose , Violet and Carlos �� Thank you baby girl for the picture @michelleevitoo ❤❤❤…” * d05f5cb25c28dbf99b946670db1fe2d3.jpg (JPEG Image, 290 × 380 pixels) * More telenovela from IBC-13's TreseBella this summer * Teen Princess Michelle Vito Known as 'Princess Charm' Premieres on March 23 * IBC-13 Revamped Its Summer Afternoon Line-Up this April 6 * Michelle Vito as Princess Charm * 'Princess Charm' is The Most-Watched Afternoon Fantaserye in National TV Rating * Stars of ‘Anna Luna’ and ‘Princess Charm’ Treat Fans to a Summer Bonding Experience * More Hevy Dramas for IBC-13 * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC References External links * Official Site * Princess Charm on Facebook * Princess Charm on Twitter Category:Philippine television stubs Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine drama Category:Philippine television series Category:2015 Philippine television series debuts Category:Upcoming television series Category:Telenovelas Category:Fantaserye and telefantasya Category:Teen dramas Category:Television series by IBC Entertainment TV Category:Fantasy television series Category:Fantasy-drama television series Category:Television series based on fairy tales